


Lions don't eat badgers, they kiss them upside down

by Light_Voltage (MistRunner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/pseuds/Light_Voltage
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to study for his NEWTS but has to deal with a reckless Quidditch Captain who is also his best friend and his secret crush. Jongdae just loves to tease him about it and tries to make Kyungsoo confess his feelings and that he has watched all of Chanyeol's games despite him denying it.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Harry Potter AU! Chansoo/Mention of ChenBaek**

**Starring:**

Do Kyungsoo - Hufflepuff

Park Chanyeol - ~~Gryffindork~~ Gryffindor, Chaser, Captain

Kim Jongdae - Slytherin, Prefect

Byun Baekhyun - Gryffindor, Mysterious Thigh Boy 

**Rating:**  
PG-13 (Main Story)  
NC-17 (Epilogue)

 

**Disclaimer:**  
Wonderful Poster is by ETHEREAL Graphic Shop!!  



	2. Badgers and Lions

Do Kyungsoo should have known that being friends with a Gryffindor wasn’t something he should look for.  
He was sorted into Hufflepuff and usually the badgers keep to themselves, be it in the Great Hall or outside.  
Inter-house friendshipswere common, but just not that common.  
Nevertheless, Kyungsoo found himself friends with a lion boy.  
Park Chanyeol was a happy kid and grew up into a tall, blabbering, far-too-attractive-for-his-own-good-with-those-adorable-ears-and-those-slightly-toned-arms-and-that-stupid-smile, happy kid.  
But Kyungsoo could deal with that because, well, the other had always been a little taller than him, even when they were eleven years old, had always talked about something he liked nonstop. He was used to Park Chanyeol, the Gryffindor boy that he should have avoided but couldn’t because Park fucking Chanyeol had decided that he looked far too lonely for his liking.  
And though Kyungsoo had protested, adjusting his round glasses on his nose with a scowl, the elder had stuck with him.

Another thing Do Kyungsoo should have avoided was befriending a snake.  
Kim Jongdae, Prefect of the Slytherin house was never up to any good.  
The Hufflepuff student should have stayed away by all means, Slytherins meant trouble and trouble was something that Kyungsoo could live without.  
One troublemaker in his life was enough, thank you very much.

This realisation dawned upon him again when he remembered that one night he went out to Hogsmead with Jongdae, who had made it his goal to get the poor Hufflepuff drunk.  
If Kyungsoo was good at something then it was keeping secrets a secret.  
But then again, if there was something that Slytherins were good at, then it was uncovering such well-kept secrets.  
Kyungsoo had to learn that the hard way.  
  
“So you have the hots for Mister ‘I became Team Captain in my fourth year, praise me’ ?”, the elder’s snickering still haunts him in his nightmares.

And this is why Kyungsoo is still regretting getting drunk that one time in his life. It had been a tiny mistake and it ended with plain humiliation and embarrassment for the youngest.  
Jongdae however, was having the time of his life.

“So,”, the Slytherinlifts his gaze from their potions text book and looks at the younger with expectant eyes.  
_‘So’_ was never a good start.  
The raven haired boy is already dreading every word that will come from those curled lips  
“Did the giant ask you yet?”  
“Ask me what”, he grumbles, eyes fixed on page 214 and pretending to be actually reading about brewing a Veritaserum  
“Don’t act like the dense badger you’re supposed to be”, Jongdae licks his lips and closes the potions book ultimately  
“I really don’t know what you’re talking about Kim Jongdae”, Kyungsoo answers, still not looking up.  
‘… the brewing time is one lunar pha-‘  
“Soo!”, a whine leaves the elders mouth and Kyungsoo looks up immediately  
“Don’t call me like that”, the black haired mumbles and finally gives up reading, meeting Jongdae’s amused eyes  
“Uhh, because only lover boy is allowed to call you like that right”, a smug smirk and Kyungsoo really wishes he was allowed to use unforgiveable curse number two.  
“How about you shut up and mind your own business?”, he retorts with a hiss which he hopes translates to ‘Fuck off’ in snake language so that even Slytherin boy Jongdae can understand.  
However, his hopes are crashed when he watches the other waggle his brows in silent delight  
“How about you finally tell him you’re gagging for his big dick?”  
  
_Breathe_ , Kyungsoo tells himself.  
**_Breathe._**  
  
_You don’t want to land in Azkaban for using the Crucio curse, right?_

  
“How would you even know about the size of his…?”, he couldn’t say the word. It just didn’t want to come out. It got stuck in his throat.

  
Stay calm, he told himself.  
“Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t checked him out. I know you have, from my field studies I can say that I think he is _nicely_ endowed.”  
  
Would he land in Azkaban for killing Jongdae with his potions book, though?

“How about we stop talking about Chanyeol’s d-di- you know what andcontinue studying”  
“Don’t tell me you can’t say dick, Kyungsoo.”, Jongdae’s grin was reaching his eyes by now, those eyebrows never coming down  
“I thought we agreed on dropping the topic”, the Hufflepuff exhaled, teeth gritted  
“When did I agree?”  
“You agreed, because otherwise I tell your Mister ‘Finest thighs in the universe’ you were checking out other guys’ di- … coc-… crotches!”  
A gasp is heard and Kyungsoo smiled slightly at the small victory.  
“You wouldn’t!”  
“Try me, Prefect”  
  
“Try what with you, Soo?”, another voice piped up and both of the boys ended their fight to look up and see the third musketeer walking up to their shared table  
“Yeol”, Kyungsoo whispered, heart only skipping one or two beats when he sees Chanyeol’s slightly worried expression  
“Nothing, I was just teasing Jongdae”  
“Thigh boy?”, comes Chanyeol’s amused laughter  
“Exactly”  
“He has a name, you know?”, Jongdae crosses his arms over his chest and snorts  
“We know”, the tallest grins and shares a quick glance with his best friend  
“Thigh Boy”, Kyungsoo can’t help but let a small chuckle erupt, earning a playful wink from Chanyeol  
“His name is Baekhyun! Stop calling him Thigh Boy with capital letters!”, the Slytherin whines, obviously bothered by his friend’s pet name for the boy he had his eyes upon  
“Wow, it only took you how long to find out his name?”, Kyungsoo remarks, finally getting revenge on the boy who likes to bask in his misery  
“I’ve had enough of you two! Stupid lions, stupid badgers, you’re wasting my time”, Jongdae storms off, cheeks flushed and heart probably beating too fast.  
Kyungsoo looks up and meets warm chocolate brown.  
He learns that he doesn’t mind befriending a snake.  
Not when he has this lion in his team.

~~

It’s not until the day before the next match that the topic comes up again.  
Jongdae has forgiven them for messing with him, just as Kyungsoo forgives the elder for making fun of him every time.

“Soo?”  
“Hm?”, the younger doesn’t look up.  
They only have three days left to finish that essay in Ancient Runes and Kyungsoo is determined to get it done in time.  
Ancient Runes isn’t exactly his forté and so he knows that he needs the extra study time.  
Jongdae had been unusually compliant, offering his help in exchange for some tips on Muggle Studies.  
Halfbloods like Kyungsoo have a certain advantage there.  
“Are you coming this time?”,  a spark of hope reaches Kyungsoo’s ears  
“Coming where?”  
“Don’t be like that!”, the youngest finally lifts his head and meets an adorable pout  
“I’m not being like anything?”  
“To the game. It’s the last before the final match? You know how important it is”, Chanyeol hums, obviously hoping that his best friend would finally show up and cheer on him.  
It has been years since the tall Gryffindor joined the team, and yet Kyungsoo had always declined.  
“And you know that I’m not into Quidditch”  
The small snicker that leaves Jongdae’s lips stays unnoticed

“But if we lose today we’re not playing for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, I could use a good luck charm”  
Could Chanyeol sound more desperate? The taller wets his mouth with a swipe of his tongue before he pouts at him again.  
  
Kyungsoo wondered for a moment if he will ever feel those lips against his.  
Chanyeol pouted a lot, grinned a lot and all in all used his mouth all the time.  
How was the younger supposed to not notice the other’s lips?  
Right, it was impossible.  
The fact that he was crushing on his best friend since he was fourteen didn’t even count.

“So, I’m only a good luck charm to you?”, Kyungsoo lifts his brows, a playful glint in his eyes  
“Goodness, Soo, you know what I mean”, the brunet grumbles and nudges his best friend’s shoulder  
“I do. And you know that I’m not coming”  
“What kind of best friend are you?”,Chanyeol sighs, his hands up in defeat.  
They had had this discussion far too many times to get worked up over it  
“The best you could ever have?”, Kyungsoo tries, swallowing the small lump in his throat.  
It wasn’t like he doesn’t know what they are.  
Best friends.  
Maybe he just keeps on hoping that one day there will be more.  
The small smile that Chanyeol gives him keeps his heart on edge anyway.  
Maybe one day.

~~

Gryffindor wins the match against Slytherin, much to Jongdae’s dismay, and make it for the final match.  
The ‘most important time in the whole, bloody school year, Kyungsoo!!’, as Chanyeol calls it.  
“See, you didn’t need a good luck charm”, the Hufflepuff says when he congratulates the elder with a hug  
Squeezing tightly and revelling in the feeling of a strong frame against his body for a moment, Kyungsoo took in the other’s scent and tries not to do something stupid.  
Best friends forever is what they say.  
What they had always been.  
And Badgers are a little wary of change.

~~

“You’re coming right?”  
They are at it again.  
Tomorrow was the match, the ‘most important day of my whole life Kyungsoo!!’-match.  
Said most important day of the taller’s life happens every year by now, as Chanyeol’s team trains harder than ever since the elder became captain.  
Gryffindor’s team was good.  
The only team this year that has rivalling skills is Kyungsoo’s own.  
Hufflepuff was Gryffindor’s final opponent for the Quidditch Cup.

“I’m not”, Kyungsoo hums, taking one of the cups in front of him and gulping down some pumpkin juice.  
He drowns out his housemates who watch him with wary eyes, because that lion is in the badgers’ burrow, namely their table in the Great Hall, and they don’t like it.  
Lions are carnivores.  
And badgers were fresh meat.

  
“Why not? It’s the house cup match, Soo? Please?”  
Kyungsoo closes his eyes and places the cup down, inhaling through his nose and trying to calm down his beating heart.  
Don’t crumble.  
It’s the last match, you can do this one more time.

“Sorry, Yeol. I have better things to do than watch you chase after the Quaffle while doing extremely dangerous stunts on your Firebolt 61-12. Like that Xylomancy assignment I have to hand in on Monday”  
The raven haired is lucky that Jongdae is only sitting directly behind him, their backs facing each other as they could talk like that without changing tables.  
  
Slytherins were still unwanted guests.  
No one wants a snake in their nest.  
  
The smirk on the brunet’s lips would cause him just unnecessary mortification as he had just admitted knowing what type of broom Chanyeol was using.  
Kyungsoo swallows, hopes that the small hint he had dropped unintentionally had slipped the other’s mind, but when he looks up he sees confused chocolate orbs that take him in and seize him up.  
The smaller feels naked under the stare, feels like the taller is using the Legilimens spell on him to reveal the true meaning behind his words.  
Luckily the pureblood would never dare to do something like this to Kyungsoo.  
For a moment he wondered what Chanyeol would do though, if he had the guts to say something.

“You don’t even know if I’m doing dangerous stunts, Soo. You’re never there”, there is just a small nuance of accusation in his tone and the younger can only tell because he had known Park Chanyeol for years and knew him inside out.  
“I don’t need to be there to know”, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes  
“I can just see you break your neck, because you’re showing off”

A chuckle is heard and the younger is relieved that the topic has been covered.  
“Maybe”, Chanyeol shows off his typical goofy grin before he grabs some food and finishes his dinner, ignoring the scrunched up noses by the other Hufflepuffs around them.  
They weren’t hostile.  
They were just….not all too friendly.

“I see you tomorrow, Soo”, the tallest smiles and ruffles Kyungsoo’s dark hair as he stands up from the bench  
“See you tomorrow in class. Don’t break your neck in practice now”  
“There’s no need to worry”, the brunet grins happily  
“I’ve been lucky all this time”  
Chanyeol waves and leaves the Hall, meeting up with his team mates by the door before they vanish.  
  
“Bloody hell”, Kyungsoo curses under his breath and releases a long sigh  
“Say, Soo?”, comes from behind him and he leans back slightly so he can listen to his Slytherin friend, their faces still in opposite directions  
“Hm?”, the raven haired wasn’t even angry anymore at Jongdae for calling him like that.  
He gave up on correcting the other.  
Reasoning with Kim Jongdae was futile anyway.

“When will you tell him?”  
“Tell him what?”, Kyungsoo feels a headache forming.  
Why couldn’t they let it rest.  
Why couldn’t they let him be.  
The smaller closes his eyes and rubs his temples, waits for the inevitable  
“That you’ve been to every single one of his games? That you worry when he is doing those reckless stunts you mentioned?”, Jongdae sounds more concerned than ever and for the blink of an eye Kyungsoo really ponders if he should confide in the other boy  
“And that you jerk off in the showers afterwards cause you can’t take his sexy, sweaty Quidditch player self?”  
  
Scratch that.  
  
Do Kyungsoo will never confide in Kim Jongdae.  
Do Kyungsoo will never tell Kim Jongdae anything besides the plan he was plotting that involved a lethal accident and a dead snake.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
“Do you want to die, Dae?”, his voice sounds surprisingly calm  
“Not really”, the Slytherin boy shrugs  
“But, goodness, aren’t you tired of using your hand? What if you end up with tendinitis and you can’t hold a quill anymore?”  
Breathe, Kyungsoo, breathe.  
His mantra keeps replaying in his head as he feels a vein throbbing at his temple.  
His head felt like exploding.  
“Wouldn’t it be far more convenient if Yeol just shags the living daylights out of you?”  
Jongdae doesn’t even sound anything close to ashamed.  
Kyungsoo holds his breath, completely ignoring the fact that he should be proud of the elder knowing the word ’tendinitis’ and makes a move for his wand  
“Someone restrain me before I Crucio him. I’m being serious”

Jongdae only survives because he skips out of the Great Hall with an amused sneer, before Kyungsoo can draw his 12” wand and hex him into next week.

~~

The next day came faster than you can say Wingardium Leviosa and Kyungsoo wishes good luck to his best friend and misses his second best friend, as the Slytherin hadn’t shown up all day.  
Chanyeol had been his usual hyper self, pumped for the match that was about to take place that afternoon.  
Their classes finish early today to give everyone enough time to prepare for the event. The Great Hall was decorated in Yellow and Red and everyone was anticipating the moment when they would all turn into the colour of the winning team.  
The winning house.  
It was almost as important as winning the house cup.  
At least to Quidditch enthusiasts like Jongdae and Chanyeol.  
Kyungsoo isn’t like them.  
The raven doesn’t wear coloured stripes on his cheeks or waves a flag or scarf in their air to cheer on his favourite team.  
He doesn’t really get the whole commotion about it.  
Qudditch has never been his thing.  
Until Park Chanyeol, his stupid best friend slash crush, decidedto try out for the team and bloody made it.  
With flying red colours.  
But well, Kyungsoo knows that the taller is a good Chaser.  
He had trained hard and was made captain last year to reward all his efforts.  
Chanyeol deserves this.  
Just like he actually deserves a best friend who cheers for him in the bleachers.  
Which is why Kyungsoo makes his way to the Hufflepuff section like everytime a game of Gryffindor is about to start.  
It’s easy to hide among his peers and Kyungsoo knew enough spells to change his uniform to get lost in the crowd of Ravenclaws or Slytherins if he had to.

Speaking of Slytherins, where was Jongdae?  
They had actually promised to go together today, as it was, indeed, an important match for Chanyeol.  
They were his friends, even if they were from three different houses.  
The Gryffindor mattered to them.  
  
Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose and taps his foot, waiting by the big wooden door that would lead them towards the Quidditch pitch.  
But Jongdae wasn’t showing up and he hadn’t owled him before either.  
The black haired student sighed and made his way to the Slytherin quarters, down the stairs to the cellar where the snakes lived.  
It takes a while until Jongdae actually appears in front of him, gaze blank and body slumped  
“Are you okay? It’s Chanyeol’s match today”, the younger reminds him a little bewildered that his friend looked tired and not exactly ready and happy to go  
“I’m not going”, the brunet whispers and only then does Kyungsoo realise that his friend was far from okay  
“Hey…”  
He wasn’t used to being the caring friend, but he would try  
“Did something happen? Thigh Boy? I mean Baek…hyun?”  
Jongdae flinches at the mention of his crush and Kyungsoo knows he had hit the Bludger.  
“Don’t worry”, the other mumbles and bites his lip.  
The Hufflepuff wonders if this was the first time he sees them not curled into a smile  
“Go cheer for Chanyeol, I’ll be fine”  
And then the portray closes and Kyungsoo is left alone in the hallway with no possibility to console his friend.

Instead, he decides to catch Jongdae later, or at least owl him if the latter wasn’t willing to come out of his hole.  
But for now, he tries to listen to the Slytherin and concentrate on his best friend.  
Not that he needs a lot of concentration to think of the elder.  
Usually he needs a lot of concentration to un-think of Park Chanyeol.  
But that isn’t the point, Kyungsoo reminds himself as he finally walks up to the pitch and finds a decent spot among the yelling, screaming and waving Hufflepuffs who tend to get a little overexcited and throw a fist full of yellow scarf into his face.  
He is quite used to this, but explaining a black eye to your friend without mentioning that the one who did this to you wasn’t exactly aiming tohurt you, wasn’t easy.  
The raven haired remembers that one incident where he had to calm down his best friend and assure him that it had been an accident and that he hadn’t been a victim of bullying.  
Chanyeol had eyed him for a moment before he had dropped the matter.  
Not without getting an ice pack from the nurse for the younger’s eye though.

Kyungsoo exhaled and waited for the players to get out onto the field.  
Gryffindors are usually show-offs, even more so since Chanyeol had become their leader.  
That silly lion always encourages their broom stunts and causes Kyungsoo’s heart to clench in worry.  
Would his friend really stopped if he tells him that he was seriously concerned for his health?  
The raven haired boy really doesn’t want to visit his best friend in the medical wing and listen to complaints about life being so unfair!  
Chanyeol being tied to a bed?  
Not able to fly?  
Being bored out of his mind?  
No thank you.  
Kyungsoo never mastered the silence charm.

The match starts and it doesn’t fail to make people breathless.  
The teams are skilled, they give and take.  
Gryffindor’s keeper has a hard time keeping up with the Bludgers and the Quaffle but Hufflepuff’s chasers aren’t as good as Chanyeol and his team mates and lose the leather ball often.  
The game was evenly balanced and soon enough...

The countdown already starts.  
The last thirty seconds of the match have been announced by the Ravenclaw boy who’s in charge of commentating the game and counting the goals.  
And Kyungsoo swears that no match has ever been that nerve wrecking before.  
The last seconds tick by and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are stuck at the same score, both seekers high above in the sky but probably not catching the snitch anytime soon as it was buzzing by the Hufflepuff stands just now.  
They have to score.  
Kyungsoo isn’t even sure if he is still breathing as his eyes follow the Quaffle around the field.  
His orbs eventually settle on Chanyeol who tries to make his way over to the goal rings with the big ball tightly clutched under his arm.  
They can make it.

The raven haired boy feels his heart beat against his ribs, feels the adrenaline rush through his veins and he is already about to jump up from his seat and rejoice when his breath gets caught in his lungs as a Bludger hits his friend’s side and causes him to nearly fall of his broom  
“Chanyeol!”, Kyungsoo cries out, his heart close to a seizure as his best friend manages to stay on his Firebolt, legs keeping him dangling upside down but up in the air.  
And…  
He still holds the Quaffle!  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he realises that the Gryffindor had no intention of giving up, was flying the last metres till the scoring area with his head hanging down and…

“GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!”

Cheers erupted through the stands, red flags being thrown into the air as the Gryffindor team roars out their victory.  
“FUCK, YES!”, Kyungsoo yells without noticing, feels his body erupt in goosebumps as the realisation settles in that Chanyeol had won the Quidditch cup  
After last year’s failure where they were beaten by Slytherin of all houses, insert Jongdae’s smug smile here, they had done it.

“Traitor”, is whispered into his direction and it isn’t until Kyungsoo sees his housemates look at him with judging eyes, hears mutters of “Lion Lover” that he realises what he had done.  
Openly cheering for the opposing team maybe isn’t the best choice when you were seated amongst hard core fans.  
Kyungsoo gulps and prepares to run away when there’s suddenly a looming shadow above him.  
The Hufflepuff turns, hand already flexing to grab his wand when he meets a toothy smile.  
A toothy upside down smile  
“C-chanyeol?”, Kyungsoo stutters as his best friend was floating in front of him, body still hanging down from his broom.  
The elder’s chest is heaving from the obvious exhaustion he had gone through and that stays the last thought the smaller forms in his head as he is suddenly being kissed.

Warm lips melt against his, Chanyeol’s eyes fluttering shut as they touch, softly pressing closer.  
Kyungsoo barely has time to process what is happening, yet alone to reciprocate in the lip lock his best friend is forcing upon him before the Gryffidor pulls away with an even bigger grin.  
His broom floats backwards for only a couple of inches but the taller’s hands and legs hold onto the wood tightly  to prevent him from falling down.  
“I told you I’m doing just fine when my lucky charm is there”, Chanyeol winks at the smaller and flies away, back to the pitch, back to his cheering team mates who get him onto his broom again and envelop him in tight hugs.

Kyungsoo is left in the bleachers, surrounded by his scowling housemates.  
He was speechless.  
His cheeks were flushed and his heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he doesn’t hear any of the bad words the badgers throw at him.

~~

Kyungsoo isn’t exactly sure why he had come down to the pitch.  
Maybe it had to do something with the kiss and how he wants, craves an explanation.  
Why did you kiss me in front of all these people?, he wants to ask, far too aware that most of the school had seen him getting kissed.  
The black haired student waits by the locker rooms, watches as the team members slowly leave the small building as he waits for Chanyeol to show up.  
But he doesn’t.  
Kyungsoo furrows his brows as he was sure he had counted all six members besides the captain himself.  
The Hufflepuff shrugs and makes his way into the changing rooms with just a quick glance over his shoulder.  
He finds Chanyeol’s locker, the only one still open, and crosses his arms as there was still no trace of his best friend.  
“Yucky”, he scrunches up his nose as he notices the sweaty Quidditch garments littered on the bench applied to the locker structure.  
“Soo?”  
Kyungsoo doesn’t shriek.  
He may have yelled in a manly way as a voice startles him and he turns around, wand raised up, Stupefy spell on his lips  
“Are you going to hex me?”, Chanyeol snickers and oh-  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in size as he realises why the mentioned yucky clothes were thrown all over the place.  
Park Chanyeol is naked except for the burgundy coloured towel wrapped around his lower half.  
The Hufflepuff swallows.  
How was he supposed to keep eye contact now?

“W-why are you running around naked?”, he presses out between gritted teeth  
“Because I took a shower?”, Chanyeol laughs amusedly  
“I remember a certain someone denying me congratulation hugs if I didn’t shower after a match”  
“This person was right, that’s just gross”. Kyungsoo tries to win this and finally pockets his wand again  
“Soo?”, Chanyeol interjects  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Why did you never tell me you’ve watched all of my matches?”  
“W-what do you mean with all of your matches?”, the younger knows he is blushing but there is no scarf in which he could hide his face  
His Hufflepuff robe doesn’t offer any help either  
“I was really bored. And you said it’s important to you so… I went just this time!”  
“What’s with all the other times you were hiding in the crowds though?”, Chanyeol’s smirk was in place and Kyungsoo wishes there was an anti-amusement spell  
“Were you bored as well?”  
“H-how do you even know I was there…”  
The smaller accepts that his cover was blown.  
That his secret had been uncovered… but how?  
Kyungsoo had been so sure that the elder had never noticed him.  
Chanyeol had never mentioned it either.

“Well,”, the taller start with a small shrug  
“You’re not exactly a sneaky Slytherin like you thought you are?”, Chanyeol smiles and comes a little closer, invading Kyungsoo’s private space without a moment of hesitation  
“… Jongdae…”, the black haired growls and the snicker he gets as a response is evidence enough to the Hufflepuff student  
“I’m going to bloody murder him”, he heaves out, balling his hands into fists  
“Don’t think of him now”, the Gryffindor’s voice was soft as he reaches out and steals Kyungsoo’s round glasses of his nose  
“Only think of me”  
A muscular arm is wrapped around his waist, while the other hand caresses his cheek for a moment, tilting his face a little to the right to fit…  
Perfectly against Chanyeol’s for their second kiss that day.

Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he actually manages to breathe through his nose as the other just doesn’t stop kissing him, doesn’t stop demanding for more.  
As the younger willingly gives in.  
Their lips move against each other, Chanyeol humming in satisfaction as those heart shaped bows press closer.  
Sliding and brushing together, they cannot get enough of the feeling that causes their tummies to get fuzzy as they continue to peck, nibble, give and take.  
Somewhere along the way Kyungsoo’s arms wrap around Chanyeol’s neck as he stands on his tip toes to kiss the man of his dreams in a better angle.  
The Gryffindor’s arm holds him tightly and the younger knows that he has never felt this secure in his life.  
The taller’s teeth pull on his bottom lip, and though Kyungsoo isn’t experienced he grants access and lets Chanyeol’s tongue invade his cavern.  
A small moan leaves him when their tongues brush against each other for the first time and if the elder wouldn’t have hummed out in satisfaction a moment later the raven haired would have probably run off to never be seen again.  
But Chanyeol keeps him close, lets Kyungsoo slide his tongue against his the way he wants to and peppers small ‘ _finally’s_ ’ against his mouth in between.

They only stop when the younger pulls away, face flushed and lips swollen from the nibbling and biting and pushing they had gone through.  
His brows are drawn upwards, a bold hand squeezing his bum without shame  
“I think you may want to re-settle that hand of yours, Yeol”, he whispers, licking over his abused lips once  
“If you have any intention of continuing this here and not ending up in the medical wing because of your lucky charm”  
He hears the taller gulp and for the first time in forever, Chanyeol listens to him and they can continue where they left off.  
Pressed close.

~~

**Epilogue:**

_The next Quidditch season has started._

  
“Angh…”, he breathes, sight blurry from the sensations running through his system.  
Endorphins flood his veins as Chanyeol changes his angle and finally reaches his spot  
“Y-yeol!”, Kyungsoo mewls as his thighs quake under the pleasure the elder is causing him.  
He is pressed against a wooden pillar, legs wrapped around his lover’s middle as he gently rocks into him, the noises of the crowd above them drowning out their sounds of bliss.  
His fingers flex, clenching and unclenching as he tries to hold on Chanyeol’s shoulders, his half exposed body trembling with every movement.  
His boyfriend’s hands stabilise him, hold him close and in place while they indulge in their hidden love making session.  
Jongdae once remarked that Kyungsoo apparently had a thing for public sex.  
The thrill of nearly being discovered.  
But the raven haired boy hadn’t wanted to admit that sex with Chanyeol was always good no matter when and where.  
That he forgets everything around them.

“Yeol”, he breathes out, hides his flushed face at his lover’s neck as he concentrates on the breath-taking feeling of the other’s dick sliding in and out of him.  
The slight sting that comes from being stretched so wide only adds to the fire he feels within.  
They move slowly, they never rush.  
There had been quick fucks which had the sole purpose of getting off and chasing a fast release but when they meant it, when they made love, it was never rushed.  
Chanyeol took his time mapping out his body, rediscovering and cherishing every nook and every crook, every mole that decorates the smaller’s body.  
“I’m close, Soo”, the taller groans into his ear and if he wouldn’t have been so practiced, Kyungsoo would have probably cum in this moment, when his lover’s dark voice travelled down his spine.  
But they had done this far too often for the Hufflepuff to get overwhelmed that easily.  
“M-me too”, he answers.  
He doesn’t look up, keeps his face planted at the other’s shoulder junction, breathing every moan and every gasp against the elder’s red Quidditch tricot.

Chanyeol helps him over the edge, using his hand to give the younger’s neglected dick a few skilled tugs, a few precise squeezes and within a few thrusts he has Kyungsoo cumming all over his pushed up shirt and tummy.  
The brunet feels the latter’s grip tighten, hears the sound he cherishes so much and turns him on beyond beliefs.  
Chanyeol is never far behind and rides out his orgasm, spilling his cum inside his lover’s tiny body.  
“S-sorry”, the Gryffindor pants, failing yet again at pulling out before  
“s’kay”, Kyungsoo hums, mind still blank and eyes still blown from the pleasure that was vibrating in his body.  
They slide down onto the grass underneath them, Chanyeol holding his lover in his arms.  
“Love you”, the taller whispers and pins the words to Kyungsoo’s temple with his lips  
The squeeze he gets in return, is answer enough for him.

“So I don’t only find you snogging in some dark corners, no, I also find you shagging under the bleachers after each game now?”  
Kim Jongdae stands behind them, one hand cocked on his hip while the other is holding on to another lion’s.  
His smug smirk was back in place as he took in the mess in front of him with amused eyes.  
Baekhyun who stands next to him, doesn’t even look mildly shocked as the elder and his Slytherin boyfriend find them half naked under the wooden construction.

Kyungsoo looks up from his hiding place and hisses  
“Tie me up or I’ll Avada Kadavra him for good”  
“Uhh, Yeol, You never told me that our Soo likes it rough in bed”  
  
“Stupefy!”

**A/N:** _Thank you to everyone who read this!  
It took me a while to get into the HP terms again and I sincerely hope I didn’t make any mistakes. Please feel free to point them out : ]_

_I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did while writing this!!_

_XOXO, Voltage_


End file.
